


Smile

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Character Death, Death, Fibro Kevin, Native American Kevin, Re-Education, Torture, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And those who fought the hardest, smiled the widest in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

He was still sobbing and shrieking her name when they dragged him into the room. The muscles in his hips and legs had given out and he had lost all will to fight, barely crying out when he was slammed up against the vertical metal table, locked in placed with tight metal bars before electrodes were placed on his temples and forehead just above his eyes.

Kevin kept both of his hands clenched into tight and trembling fists, refusing to open them, shaking his head uselessly as his mouth was forced open, a metal bit placed between his teeth and locked in place with the rest.

_Smile!_

The electricity coursed through his battered and bruised body, blinding him to everything else, filling his vision with nothing but light.

_We are light and light and light and…_

_Kevin, I’m afraid!_

_Don’t be afraid. They can’t tocuh you if you pretend to be an intern here._

_Kevin…_

_I won’t let them touch you. I promise, Vanessa!_

Kevin could smell burning flesh briefly before a switch was pulled and it was stopped. He slumped against his restraints, sobbing around his gag, shaking his head when he saw one of the smiling people in coats approach, writing something down on a clipboard.

The switch was pulled again and everything was white.

_Smile!_

They were trying to make him forget. They were trying to make him forget  _everything_. Everything that he was and could have been. Everyone he had ever known in his life.

The one woman he had loved in his life.

He clenched his hands tighter and there was a small prick of pain in the palm of his hand. The pain remained, making him focus on that instead of the soft whispering buzzing inside of his skull, pleading with him and clawing their way into his brain.

_Smile!_

The power was turned off and Kevin could feel something thick and warm running down his cheeks from the corners of his eyes. His vision was blurry and he grunted as that witch Lauren came into view, leaning forward and glaring into his bleeding eyes.

“Do it again!”

“We might kill him…”

“Do it again!” she snarled, “I want this damned Voice! Do it again so we can send him off to the Cure division!”

The switch was pulled and everything was light.

_Smile!_

_Where did you get those earrings?_

_Do you like them? They were my mother’s. I like to wear them to remember her. She was um, more understanding about my situation than other members of my family._

Kevin had shrieked when they dumped Vanessa’s body in front of him, knees becoming weak as he fell to the floor beside her limp form. They had scalped her, robbing her of her thick black hair and leaving behind a bloody scalp. Her face was battered and bruised, teeth broken and missing. They had ripped open her dress, taunting Kevin by using the wrong name and pronouns for her before leaving him to shriek and gnash his teeth, wanting it to sink in before the procedure.

And then his eyes caught sight of the small pearl earrings she was wearing. One of them had been smashed but the other was still so perfect and…

His eyes are gone when they finally turn the machine off. Thick black blood is lazily trailing down his cheeks and Kevin doesn’t fight as he’s freed from his restraints. His legs give out and he’s caught by one of the biomachines, held in their arms as if he were a sleeping child and not a badly damaged adult.

His hands are still clenched into fists and there is still a sharp prickling pain in the palm of one hand.

Kevin held onto Vanessa’s earring as the braces were forced onto his legs, unable to remember anything else but her smiling face as the Smiling God cooed and whispered inside of his brain, promising him the world and everything surrounded it as long as he  _smiled_.

His mouth twitched and slowly Kevin smiled.


End file.
